theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Shade: Season 4
Big Brother House of Shade: 4 - Versus was the fourth season in the online competition series House of Shade. Twists Versus: Six Tumblr Survivor players would be competing with six Big Brother Community players in the wildest season yet. Returning Players: Two former House of Shade contestants, Laure from House of Shade: Season 1 and Phoebe from House of Shade: Season 3, were brought back for a shot at redemption. Redemption Island: A Survivor twist was incorporated into this season. When you are evicted, you are sent to Redemption Island, and will only be eliminated from the game if you lose your duel there. Eventually, the person still on Redemption Island will have the opportunity to re-enter the house. Battle of the Block: Week 3 featured the Big Brother USA Season 16 twist, Battle of the Block. Two HOH's, Benji and Michelle, were crowned, each having to nominate 2 people. One HOH would be dethroned after the Battle of the Block. Survivor Week: Week 5 had the return of the twist Survivor Week. In this week Houseguests competed for Tribal Immunity instead of HoH. A tribe consisting of Nic, Benji, Casey, Michelle, and Batria won Immunity, meaning only Daniel, Luke, Troy and Rhea could be voted against for eviction. Instant Eviction: In Week 7, Batria used her power to send the pre-veto nominees to an Instant Eviction. Troy's pre-veto nominees, Michelle and Scott, were forced to face Instant Eviction. HOS Rewind Wheel: In Week 8, Batria opened Pandoras Box. She was presented with a wheel that had four previous House of Shade twists (POV Eviction Challenge, Early Jury Vote, Duos and Redemption Island). She spinned the wheel three times and it landed on Redemption Island. The game was paused. Michelle and Luke battled it out for the spot back in the game. Michelle won only to leave the exact same week, due to a double eviction. Houseguests Voting history The voting table below records whom each HouseGuest voted to evict during his or her time in the House. The Head of Household ("HoH") and nominees are not allowed to vote, unless the vote is tied, in which case the Head of Household breaks the tie. The last seven evictees of the season are the members of the jury, who vote for the winner during the Finale. 1. Phoebe was removed from the game for not submitting for three challenges in a row. 2. Laure was auto-nominated for missing two challenges in Week One. 3. Week 3 featured the Battle of the Block twist. 4. Luke was auto-nominated in Week 4 as part of a punishment he received during that week's HoH competition. 5. Week 5 featured the Survivor Week twist, where the week played out in the style of the show Survivor. 6. In Week 6, Scott re-entered the house after defeating Rhea on Redemption Island. 7. In Week 6, Daniel was auto-nominated for getting two challenge strikes in a row. 8. Benji won a Reward Competition, which gave him: An Advantage in Week 7's HoH Competetion, (which he must regift to someone as outgoing HoH), An Automatic spot in and an advantage in Week 7's POV competition, Immunity in Week 7, an Extra vote to cast for eviction, The ability to make someone wear the penguin costume for a week and $5 in snapcash. 9. Daniel walked from the game due to personal reasons. 10. Benji assigned his HoH advantage to Scott. 11. Batria used her power to send the pre-veto nominees to an Instant Eviction. Trivia This is the first season to not have a team/duo twist. This is the first season to feature returnee players. Troy won 10 comps, more than anyone in House of Shade history.